The dance floor of the present invention provides lighting contained within the dance floor configured for alternating in a chase pattern and creating a suitable atmosphere for dancing. In order to produce a functional dance floor in a typically limited space, the organization and the location of the dance floor sections, the lights, the wiring and the control mechanism for cycling the on and off pattern of the lights must be optimally configured and installed.
Dance floors and portable floors disclosed in prior art references appear to be heavier and have more complex designs compared to that of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,654 discloses an electronic dance floor system that consists of at least two dancing sections with each section further having at least four composite pad assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,662 relates to portable floors such as aerobics, sport or dance floors, formed from a plurality of interconnecting panel sections joined by a tongue and groove coupling, and more particularly to apparatus for locking a tongue and groove coupling between adjacently situated portable floor sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,969 describes a portable dance floor having a plurality of modular floor components adapted to be interconnected to form a continuous dance floor. Each of the modular floor components include a self-contained illumination circuitry which is completed upon coupling of the units.